1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an implantable plate and/or rod system and its associated hardware used for the operation of implantation that is utilized to stabilize pelvic fractures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices used to treat fracture of the pelvis currently fall under two general classifications; internal fixation and external fixation. Internal fixation is typically utilized when the patient exhibits unstable posterior pelvic fractures. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,454,876; 5,108,397; 6,340,362 and 6,440,131. This type of fracture tends to be more complex with it involving multiple bony structures. Internal fixation addresses these clinical issues through open reduction and correction of misaligned bone segments that are subsequently stabilized with a wide variety of plate and screw methods.
Anterior pelvic fractures or hemodynamically unstable patients are candidates for external fixation. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,292,964; 4,361,144; 5,350,378 and 6,162,222. External fixation consists of stabilizing the pelvic ring with a rigid framework residing outside the patient's body that is connected to the patient's pelvis via multiple pins that penetrate through the patient's soft and hard tissues. Several frame types are currently utilized. Two of the more widely deployed devices for external pelvic stabilization are the Hoffmann 2 Inverted “A” Frame and the Ganz Pelvic C Clamp.
The application of external reduction and fixation for pelvic fractures is advantageous compared to internal reduction and fixation due to its speed of deployment and lower level of technical training required for utilization. The primary disadvantages of external fixation of pelvic fractures include high risk of pin tract infections, general patient discomfort with external frame, physically blocks subsequent surgery on the abdomen and difficult to fit obese patients. The disclosed system maintains many of the advantages of external fixation while eliminating the previously associated disadvantages.
It is the goal of the disclosed invention to provide a surgical hardware system that will allow for submuscular or supramuscular/subcutaneous internal fixation of anterior pelvic instability through a minimally invasive surgical approach.